


In Which Crowley Goes to Hell, and Hell is Actually Crowley's Apartment (With Children)

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bobby has to go with a friend to the hospital, he drops his adopted sons off with his boyfriend, Crowley. Who has no idea what to do with children. Warnings for mentions of prior child abuse/neglect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Crowley Goes to Hell, and Hell is Actually Crowley's Apartment (With Children)

“Gabriel? Really? The angel Gabriel?” 

“Noooo, not the angel, silly! My kitty!” Sammy’s bucktoothed smile shined up at Crowley, who had no idea what to do with it. He had known that Bobby had two adopted sons when they started dating, but actually dealing with them was new. The younger one seemed fine at least- the older one was sulking, not too far away in case Sammy needed him or he decided Crowley wasn’t safe. Crowley didn’t know which, and he honestly didn’t care, so long as he stayed quiet and didn’t fuss. The younger one, well, he was chatty, and rather dull, as most children were in Crowley’s experience, but he wasn’t difficult. Bobby had called him in a panic a few hours earlier- the kids’ dad had been in a hunting accident, and as negligent a father as the Winchester’s absentee father was, he was still one of Bobby’s friends, and needed help. Unfortunately, with Sammy only four and Dean eight, multiple hours in a hospital with their injured father wasn’t exactly high on Bobby’s to do list. Since Bobby didn’t really have anyone else who would take two kids in for emergency babysitting, Crowley had drawn the shortstick.

Currently, he was discussing one of the many stray cats that lived in and around the salvage yard, one that the youngest Winchester had apparently decided to name Gabriel for whatever reason, and trying to encourage the pair of them to go to bed: there was plenty of couch space for two small boys- it was dark, maybe seven or eight pm? Surely they’d need to sleep soon? 

It didn’t take long before Crowley gave up- he was a seasoned marketing manager for a company that did business on a global scale, and he was totally inept when presented with children. He hoped that would never get back to his coworkers- they’d never let him hear the end of it. He locked everything unsafe or unsuitable for children in the chest in his bedroom, and gave them the run of the kitchen and living room. Put Dean in charge of making sure Sammy stayed safe, which was one of the best decisions he’d ever made- Dean was occupied and under his watchful eye Sammy never got into trouble. They’d asked Crowley to make them sandwiches, and otherwise, they watched TV while Crowley occasionally looked up from his laptop to verify that they were still breathing. 

When Bobby finally arrived, the next morning, the boys and Crowley had fallen asleep in the living room. The knocking on the door didn’t wake any of them up. Crowley’s cellphone rang, startling him into wakefulness. Checking the caller ID, he got up and opened the door. 

Bobby was standing in his doorway with an overnight bag. 

“No, no, no, _no_.” Crowley scowled sleepily at the bag, at the sentence being handed down to him. 

Bobby just held out the bag. “They’re kids Crowley. Not that hard. And I ain’t lettin’ them back in the house until their daddy’s stopped bleedin’ and cussin’. He ain’t worth much, but Sammy doesn’t get it and Dean still idolizes the bastard.”

“Dean stares at me like I’m going to ritually sacrifice them, and Sammy won’t stop going on about the cats, or how awesome Dean is, and they’re little, and I am liable to _step on them_ on purpose just so I can get some work done.”

“Either of them is hurt or traumatized when I come back for ‘em, and I’m putting your cock through one of the machines in the scrapyard. Ain’t decided which one, but either way, you’ll never have sex again, nevermind with me.” Bobby said all of this matter-of-factly, but Crowley can see the quiet rage building in the way his boyfriend’s hands tense up. Crowley would definitely do better not to forget that his boyfriend came from an abusive home. 

Sighing, Crowley accepted the bag, and the kiss on the cheek Bobby gave him. 

“Oh, _hell _no. You don’t get to dump me with those little things indefinitely and leave with just a peck on the cheek. I want a proper kiss from you, and maybe some groping.”__

__Bobby laughed and kissed him hard, beard scratching at Crowley’s lightly stubbled face, hands lightly squeezing Crowley’s ass._ _

__“How’s that?”_ _

__“Better.” Crowley grumbled, and waved as Bobby headed back home._ _


End file.
